In the related art, there are known devices that measure the number of cells, the positions thereof, the sizes thereof, etc., by using an image acquired by capturing the states of the cells during cell culturing and that display changes in the states of the cells (for example, see PTLs 1 and 2).
In the technique described in PTL 1, the features of cells, such as the shapes, the sizes, or the like thereof, are extracted from an acquired image, the feature quantities thereof are calculated, and changes in the calculated feature quantities are reflected in setting culturing conditions. In the microscope observation device described in PTL 2, a microplate having a plurality of wells and a particular observation point for each of the wells are displayed on a monitor, and, when the user specifies the particular observation point, a luminance-value variation graph at the specified observation point is displayed superimposed on the microplate.